


Royai Week 2016

by CreativeDestruction



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, One-Shots, Really Im new at this, Royai Week, Young Royai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of One-shots/Drabbles (whatever you want to call them) for Royai week, ranging anywhere from Young Royai to present with fluff and smut but mostly fluff because I suck at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Royai Week

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a fic for each day 1-7 that are probably short and boring. Enjoy.

Warmth

Roy, to none the the team's surprise was easily distracted by the falling snow outside it had been sprinkling for the last few hours, but just now had started to speed up and rejected more snow from the clouds. But Roy could only think about how he had to walk home in it. Perfect, he thought over and over until a voice broke him from his thoughts.   
“Sir.” Hawkeye was looking at him from her desk, more specifically eyeing him then glancing at a pile of paperwork about as tall as a stapler. “Get back to work.”   
Roy’s reaction was to groan and slide his chair back around toward the inside of the desk, but not sign any more papers. An hour after everybody went home and Roy Mustang had been daydreaming, mumbling, looking at Riza then the clock, Roy jumped up from his chair, pulled together some paper, and left skipping down the hall, but was caught up to.  
“Colonel, you might want your coat.” Hawkeye stood a armslength away holding up the Colonels long coat.   
He took eventually but hesitated “ Thank you, Lieutenant.” She nodded then walked beside her superior officer.   
They often walked together through the abandoned hallway it was already so late and the rest of the subordinates went home before the two, because Mustang knew he had to finish the papers and Hawkeye kept him there. They walked away from the building together, Roy tugging his coat on before exiting the surrounding gate. It was never an awkward silence between them, maybe because they had known each other so long, or maybe because they just didn't need to, the sound of light snow falling, the crunch of their combat boots in the snow, and slow movement of shivers running up and down each of their bodies, did all the talking. Riza buried herself in her scarf, Roy moved closer making their arms touch, he noticed her cheeks became redder. Probably because of the cold. But he could only dream. Roy was pulled out of his thoughts again, to his surprise and hers both, she had tucked her own arm around his and her head against his arm, he just leaned In not wanting to pull away just because of the warmth radiating off each other from being so close. It had been many months since the promised day but now it felt like it was becoming normal again. Well, as normal as something could get with Superior and Subordinate so close with there arms around each other, but keeping each other warm, like old times when Roy was Master Hawkeyes apprentice and they would walk home in the winter together. Just like this. Roy Mustang had his Queen back and the warm spark to light his fire again.


	2. Royai Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royai Day 2 (Is it just me or are prompts going to one day kill me?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 It feels like I am sterotypically writting these and sadly they dont seem original. It seems like everyones doing the same thing. Im in a pickle.

Color

There was only a slight wind, you could see it in the trees around the Hawkeye property, Riza had made her way around the property in search of Roy Mustang her father's little apprentice. But little was an understatement, therefore, How hard could it be to find him? Apparently a lot harder than she thought, he probably got himself lost. She confidently walked through some of the forest, being careful to walk around dead trees and hanging branches, there was a small creek to jump over which was no big deal. 

The creek she followed lead to a wide open green area, with a wide range of wildflowers from every direction around her some flowers more vibrant than others and some just blocked out by other green plants either way they were all beautiful. Riza made sure to carefully step around plants and flowers to not bend or ruin them.

There was a small slope in the opened meadow where it became another hillside, this time without running wildflowers but just green grass and sure enough, one Roy Mustang who possibly was asleep or just looking at the sky with a hand placed over his head. Riza came trotting down the hillside of the old property line.

“Roy.” He nudged him with her hand and sat down next to him, as they would be in no rush. She could see why he liked it here it was quite a bit windy, but very quaint. Roy had already turned to look at her but she was gazing at the sky, which was pure blue and not a single cloud. 

Roy noticed how the wind that tousled the tree did the same thing to her hair. “Did you need something Riza?” He had asked when he sat up 

“Hmm? Oh no I just came out to find you, you had been missing for a while.” She looked at him then back at the scenery around her “Good thing you didnt get yourself lost.” She smiled 

“Riza?” He asked before a red tint grew on his face 

“Yeah?” She seemed busy enjoying the place he had found. 

“I wanted to say that I think your hair is pretty, the color I mean, there like golden flowers.” He tint only grew redder like he had gotten a sunburn from being outside so long.

“Thanks.” Was all she managed to squeak out. There was a pink tint on her face too

“It was just an observation.” He followed up his face was as red as another one of the flowers around him.

“Thank you. Not a lot of people say that.” She said again with a louder tone than last time

“They should, with your eyes too! They are like tree trunks, the color once again, there pretty.” Roy was always nice, but this seemed a little extensive

“Thank you, but what is different from other times you have seen my eyes or hair it should look all the same most the time.” Riza now had arched an eyebrow and looked straight at Roy who also had pretty dark eyes but she didn't know if she could say that to his face.

“I just hadn't said anything until now.” Roy smiled and looked over at more of the trees around the hill they sat on.

“Yours are a pretty color too.” Riza remarked looking into his eyes as well “They're black but they hide blue, I think.” Out of nowhere she reached out and touched his face then recoiled like she had touched hot water “Sorry, I didn't mean-.” 

“It's okay.” He said as she pulled her hand away then stood up, he did too. He was much taller than her by now even though he was only still a teenager. The sun was starting the hide behind the trees around the forest and the best way to get back would not be easy in the dark. They left the colors behind but now they knew what each other could see in one another. They could be the colors maybe.


	3. Royai Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royai Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one Is really short because like I probably said before these prompts are going to be the death of me. Anyway Day three.

Stars

“I wonder how many are up there.” Riza said thinking only she could hear it, I bet a lot of people wonder that in there lifetime, now just happened to be that moment when she really wanted to know.

“Some say it's around 100 billion.” An all too familiar voice appeared from behind her, she startled. “Didnt mean to startle you Riza.” Roy Mustang said

“Thats a lot.” Was all she said and continued to stare up at the sky it was increasingly getting colder outside but Riza didn't want to sleep it was just too pretty on the Hawkeye Property to go to sleep now and miss out on the night sky.

“Can't you see the sky from your bedroom?” Roy had asked sitting down next to her on a blanket he brought out and motioned for her to sit on it.

“Yes,” he replied then opened to mouth to speak again “But the Stars are much more vibrate out here and the wind is nice and cool.” He brought some of the other part of the blanket around her shoulders. Riza father would not be happy with them if he saw. They were both so close. 

“There just to pretty to leave outside.” Roy spoke up, but Riza could tell he was hinting to something else as well, she smiled but only moved a little closer, Roy couldn't help himself, his lips slightly brushed Rizas. She was surprised but kissed back when she realized it, she knew she probably wouldn't sleep tonight but found it much easier than she thought. They laid outside looking up at the stars and bathing in the slight breeze from the trees on the Hawkeye Property just until they fell asleep looking at the 100 Billion stars above them.


	4. Royai Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four of Royai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer but also more if-y I think. I know I wrote a lot of these fast and at night so Sorry for that. Also before this I belive I was watching white chicks.

Forgotten

A soft but frantic knock on Roy Mustangs door was enough to get him out of bed and run to the door. The outside had been cold and rainy so being as useless as he was in the rain he didn't go out much that day, other than from work and home again. But something told him he should go to the door. 

“I'm sorry to disturb you so late sir.” Hawkeye was standing outside his door in the middle of the night but her voice was barely notable and her hair was falling out of her clip. 

Roy pulled her inside and gave her a towel. It looked like she had been through hell, but that's just what rain did. But there was also dried tears stains under all the drying rain or both he couldn't tell. He started making tea or coffee whichever she wanted, but she stopped him in the middle of the confusion.

“I'm sor-”she started but Roy cut her off, she had the towel he gave her wrapped around her pajamas 

“Don't apologize.” Was all he said “What's wrong?” He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell it was fine even though he did not know what was wrong yet. 

“I thought we were in Ishbal again, but instead of kill-” she choked on her words “killing them I killed you, and later apparently years later I forgot you and was alone.” By the time she finished she was in tears, a way he almost never saw her, even as a kid she was tough but like any human she had her moments, he was just glad she came to him.

“It was just a bad dream Riza.” He wrapped his arms around her and put the coffee stuff down. “Like I could be forgotten?” He scoffed 

She sniffled but laughed a little, “Thank you Roy.” She said so quietly and hugged back longer standing in Roy's dark kitchen, sleep deprived. Roy put his hands Rizas shoulders, looking her in her copper eyes, their faces had been close but not weird enough the back away from each other. Nobody was around it was just superior and subordinate in a dark kitchen. Roy out his fingers under Rizas chin and looked in her eyes bringing their faces together. Roy put his hands on Rizas waist and her hands around his neck. There was nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing in the small kitchen in Roy's apartment.

They broke away for a second “Should I take the couch?” Roy asked motioning Riza to his own room. He quickly tucked Riza in but before he could leave she pulled him down into the bed next to her. 

“I really don't want to forget you again.” She smiled before kissing him again. 

“I don't want to be forgotten either.” He smiled back and the two fell asleep together in the each other's arms warm and not wanting to get up in the morning. Riza knew that their was no way to forget Roy Mustang now.


	5. Royai Week Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royai Day five:Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda cut this one off quickly. I guess sometimes in order to make the story or in this case Drabble the way to want it you have to cut it short and thats what I did because I didnt know how I wanted to continue it. But maybe in the future I'll add more to these.

Music

There was a soft piano riff, then it flowed out again.

Riza Hawkeye had gotten stuck with the undercover act and no one other than Roy Mustang. Why did she have to be the only girl on the team? Riza stood by their table thinking the same thing over and over. She stared out into the crowd of dancing people smiling, and enjoying themselves while she stood in the corner and the colonel got them drinks.

“Why do I always get stuck with this job? Why can't Havoc do it?” She was pretty positive nobody heard her, so she set her elbows on her knees and waited 

“I really don't think Havoc would look that great in a dress.” Roy snuck up behind tapped her shoulder putting the drink down first which was the better idea. Riza had already reached her for her hand gun. 

“Not a good idea to sneak up on me Sir.” She put the gun away and stared blankly at her superior officer

“Not so formal…..Riza.” He teased and stood up from where he had sat

“But we are on duty Roy.” She remarked looking at the dancing people then at him, he had told her to dress nice so she did a simple mid-thigh black dress and he dress pants and a white dress shirt. They both matched the rest of the people and staffs dress code.

“But we are undercover, looking for threats” Roy smiled and stood near her holding out his hand to her. 

Riza said nothing else but went with Mustang over to the slightly clearing floor. She looked around, Why were they all leaving? Some stayed but other didn't. 

The Piano riff was back slow but loud, gently dancing between piano keys.

Roy had grabbed her hand and put his other on her waist, she held his shoulder and stared up at him. “Really?” She asked 

Then the music added voices and a saxophone and a slow drum.

Riza was wide eyed he Roy held her out and spun her around, she couldn't understand what was happening. This was only undercover right? It was like when they were kids and they would dance in the kitchen to the slow music of the Hawkeyes Record player. 

The trumpets blended perfectly with the words and the other people dancing in sync to the music, then it all stopped.

It had been too long since they had done something like this. Just listening to the music together. 

Then the music replied to what it had once again saying it over again. 

“This isn’t so bad is it Riza?” Roy asked drawing her attention back to him as he looked around behind her

“No.” She shook her head letting Roy guide their movements, it was just like old times listening to music in the kitchen dancing just how they were right now.


	6. ROYAI DAY 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was an older thingy I had wrote and to say its good is a lie, but once again I decided to give myself a very short amount of to write it. Anyway it literally just the idea that Royai is a great ship and progresses from there. It is truely a bad work of art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, its rushed short and has barely any plot. Perfect. I am sadly more confortable writing for gay ships but Royai is just so perfect.

Ignite

They are like fire and water. Anything Mustang does Hawkeye does opposite and tries to clean up his mess. No wonder why the team all thought they would be perfect, it's not like they didn't already spend time together in the first place either. 

There was a knock on Rizas door it had only been a few minutes since she herself had gotten home. She padded over to the door with her bare feet, and opened it, Roy had then pushed himself inside and set up on her kitchen counter.

“What is it?” She asked not even bothering to add superior and subordinate tone.

“It's the Elrics again, or well should I say Edward.” Riza stood silently, then walked to the other side of the table where Roy had put piles of paper on her counter. Riza picked some up and looked at them when he took off his shoes and then came back to join her at her side.

“Another medical bill?” She practically dropped the papers.

“And guess who has to explain this to the General?” He looked down at her with an expression that said ‘I will positively set him on fire when I see him again.’

“Dont beat yourself up about this?” Riza tried to give a light smile before setting her hand on top of his. This is what friends did right? Even though the team suspected more. 

“You have to come with me to explain this.” Riza stopped smiling and put her hand to her side. “I am going to shoot him.” She said clenching her teeth.This put a smile to Roy’s face instantly. It wasn't that the General was bad, it was that he was Riza’s grandfather and wouldn't shut up about Roy marrying his Granddaughter. 

“Guess we're in this together.” Roy teased 

“Dammit Roy.” His given name accidently rolled off her tongue. They both kind of stopped. “Sorry, Sir.” She corrected 

“Doesn't matter, we’re not at work right now Riza.” he said back. They both were reminded of when they were little and the first time they said each other names instead of Mr. Mustang and Miss Hawkeye. 

“What are you going to say to him?” Riza asked looking down at the papers and skimming through the numbers and bills that were piled together. 

“I don't know. Probably tell him it was something stupid that the Elrics did an apologize for the expense that would definitely come out of his account and not mine.” Roy gathered a paper into the folder and turned to Riza not knowing how close they really would be like this. 

She looked up at his onyx eyes. “You always have me there too you know.” Their hands were placed on top of each others again, and it was quick barely a second that Roy had managed to put his lips to Rizas and surely she was surprised, but it was worth it, and though this definitely went against the fraternization laws, but it was definitely worth it.

Riza wasn't just water to the Flame that Roy was, she was also the Ignition for it. Everything that they were was illegal, but they also didn't care, it was too perfect to pass up at least they thought so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me this ending is cringy but once again, I rushed it and I know I should put more time in it but I am no good at that


	7. Royai Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is also old and I thought it wasn't here anymores so yay Cringey pls km
> 
> Royai Week has almost come to an end but there is this last time with the theme choices. I dont think I went all out as I dont think that it would have made a difference. But it is short and sweet and one of my favorites sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Royai Day! This day is just exciting and sad and I think I went for FLUFFY for all of these really. I am not skilled.

Choices

It had only been a few day since Roy’s Long time best friend Maes was killed and nobody knew why still and It bothered him and everybody could tell, the day went fast and silently. 

“Would you have done anything different if you had the choice Hawkeye?” Roy asked out of nowhere, when the rest of the team had left for the day and it was only Mustang and Hawkeye left.

“Sir?” She asked looking over at him

“What would you be doing right now if you weren't in the Military?” He rephrased

“I did have a choice.” Then she stood up and walked around to the same side of the desk Roy was sat on.

“Then why did you choose this?” He asked looking up at her from his chair view. 

“Because you did and I promised you and myself that I would protect you.” Riza couldn't remember how many times she had told herself this and Roy this for that matter. 

“Why am I so Important? Aren't there others to protect?” He asked stiffly then intently stared at his desk. 

“Sure, but these choices were all for you.” She sat on the desk “Why do you ask?” She finally said turning around and going back to her own desk when she stopped at the grasp of her wrist. 

Roy paused for a second then stood up and looked at Hawkeye for a long second “Sorry.” Was all he said 

“Why? There no reason, theres nobody else I would rather-” she cut herself off and looked at him, there were small transparent tears rolling down his face “Roy.” She said softly 

“He didn't choose this.” He coughed out and then tried to wipe the tears away with his blue jacket sleeve.

“Neither did we. But we have to live with them.” She brought him into a hug and they both slid to the floor, sometimes warriors break too and others lose their lives. 

Riza held Roy’s shoulders and looked at him, before taking her own smaller hands to wipe his tears away, before she too felt water on her own cheeks. “We-we just have to live with them.” She repeated harshly. 

“Were both a mess.” Roy forced a laugh and Riza helped the sobbing silence, but it was true. They lived in a circle of choices that were made for each other. Riza reached over to remove more tear stains from Roy’s face.

“I guess I thought I could do something for him, just one last thing for him.” Roy finally looked up at her. “I wouldn't have it any other way either. Keep following me to the top.” He wasn't there yet but they knew they would get there together, for now on the choices they made would be to the top.

“Riza.” She was snapped back into thought by her given name and looked up until she and Roy were face to face. “Thank you.” To both of their surprise, she leaned in a gave Roy a fast peck on the lips, before pulling away again. . 

“You welcome.” She helped him off the floor and they continued working for the day, though it was already after hours these were the type of times they liked. They chose this for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


End file.
